


Star Shopping

by SlayxWolf



Series: Star Shopping [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Development, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreak, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Sarcasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayxWolf/pseuds/SlayxWolf
Summary: 'Love cannot give pain, and if it gives pain, it cannot be love. It is attachment' - Swami Vivekananda.With all due respect, what a load of shit. Love is complicated and it hurts, especially when it involves Draco Malfoy. You knew it was a bad idea. But sometimes that's how the best stories begin.





	Star Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this series on my Tumblr (slayxwolf) under the title 'Young Gods'. I have no idea what is going on with that website ATM, so I've decided to give this one ago. I am editing the parts to include more detail.
> 
> The first part is set during the third book/year at Hogwarts. Of course the story gets deeper as the chapters go on, it's best to start things off light- hearted.

‘Necromancy, a branch of dark magic that has never truly worked. It is the art of bringing back the dead, through connecting ones spirit to the body of the deceased. No known individual is thought to have successfully-’. Before you could finish that sentence, the Neanderthal you knew as Goyle grabbed the book out of your hand and sat opposite you. “Can you actually read that, or do the word just look pretty?” you flashed a fake smile. He grunted and threw the book back over to you.

You possessed many Slytherin traits to say the least, you were cunning, ambitious, resourceful and a natural born leader. You just didn’t share their temperament. You were popular amongst all the houses, who’s prejudice towards Slytherin did not extend to you. However, they would be naïve to underestimate you. Y/n was always known to be respected but feared.

“Does Dumbledore know you’ve been stealing books from the restricted section?” Pansy spoke, sitting down beside Goyle. “Do you ever have a day off? Or is your nose just permanently up my ass?” you questioned. “Why do you want to read about that shit anyway, it’s a made up branch of magic” she brushed off. Before you could provide another sarcastic comment, Draco Malfoy strolled into the common room.

Since your first day at Hogwarts, Pansy voluntarily took the role as your ‘frenemy’. Although she spent most of her time trying to ruin your life, it would be unfair to say she wasn’t sometimes there for you. Maybe once a year. And she wasn’t always an incorrect airhead, but on this occasion she was. You knew Necromancy wasn’t fake or unsuccessful. You were nine the first time it happened, when the pet cat you buried walked into your room hours later. You couldn’t always control it, and you certainly weren’t powerful enough to raise anything other than an animal. You also knew you couldn’t tell anyone, you’d be used as a tool by the Ministry, or scouted by Voldemort’s followers I.e. your parents. So yeah, a complicated life. 

“Why are you smirking?” you breathed. God he got under your skin. “Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, my guess is he’s coming here to finally get rid of Potter” he beamed. They all laughed but you knew Draco didn’t mean half the things he said, his smile would never reach his eyes. “Anyway, I came here to talk to Y/n” he told. “Well no one’s stopping you” Pansy retort. You laughed and rolled your eyes at her obvious jealousy. They eventually got the message and walked off, probably to meet Crabbe, who rarely left the great hall. “What do you want now?” you smiled half falsely. “So I checked, and the book you want is in the library at the Manor” he began. “But-” you knew they’d be a catch to his generosity. “But I need you to help me make someone jealous, and once she admits she’s into me, I’ll give you the stupid book” your heart sank just a little when you heard that one. You weren’t in love with him or anything and in no way did you want to be with him, you just also didn’t want him to be with anyone else. “Who?” you looked at your nails like you weren’t interested. “Daphne Greengrass”. Oh great, now you’ll have to put up with two Pansys. “How exactly are we going to make her jealous?”

-

“So is it true?” you heard someone ask as they sat next to you. “Ron let the girl finish her breakfast at least!” Hermione hit him with her rolled up newspaper. “Is what true?” Neville asked for you, also joining the table. “That Y/n is dating Malfoy” Seamus answered, somewhat disgusted. You chocked slightly on your drink, it had been all of a day since Draco even asked you to be his fake girlfriend. “No I’m really not” is what you wanted to say. “Yeah I guess” is what you actually said. “He’s a complete tool”, “You’re too good for him”, “Pure-blood racist”, “He’s just using you”, are just some of the things they began saying all at once. Which had quite the opposite to their desired effect. “I think you forget that I’m a Slytherin too and until you, and all of the other Gryffindors get off your moral high ground, you can shove your prejudice up-” you began, while standing up. “Y/n we didn’t mean-” Hermione interrupted, but you were already walking off. “Just give her some time” Harry eventually spoke, as Ron began eating your unfinished breakfast.

It's safe to say, you didn't handle that well. You didn't actually know why you were so defensive. Draco was your friend, but he did have a tendency to make your other friend's lives a living hell. I suppose you were just nervous, considering how unpredictable that boy was, who you were currently trusting your reputation with. You were out of your strop by the time you reached the end of the corridor, but your pride prevented you from going back to apologise. Not that you would have had the chance to anyway. Two arms had linked yours, and began escorting you.

"I've already told you, the answer is no" you groaned, knowing what this was about. "You haven't heard our new business pitch yet" Fred defended. "There is no way, any of the Slytherins will allow you, and a bunch of Gryffindors into the common room" you rolled your eyes. "But it's the only common room under the black lake, where Percy's satellite dish ears wont hear the party" George complained. "We already offered to buy the firewhisky" Fred added. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to change their minds" they finally let go, as you came to a stop. "We will do anything Y/n, anything. If you want us to put that Parkinson 6ft in the ground, we will" George joked. At least you hoped he did. "It would take a pretty huge event for them to even consider letting you in there" you raised an eyebrow. That comment would bite you in the arse next year. With that, students began to flood into the corridors, on their way to their first lessons.

\- 

“I’m sorry” Hermione pouted, as you slumped next to her in your Defence Against the Dark Arts class. “I over-reacted, it was dumb" you mumbled, and she took that as your way of apologising. You stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, before both breaking into a small laugh. Snape soon burst in to teach the lesson. He spent most of it rambling about werewolves and having arguments with Hermione. Draco spent most of it trying to annoy Harry. You spent most of it trying not to fall asleep. After ignoring the eyes burning into the side of your head for enough time, you reluctantly turned to see Draco smiling at you, well it was more of a smirk. You mouthed a semi-aggressive ‘what’ over to him. That’s when he blew a paper bird over to you. You raised your eyebrows, before opening it. ‘You look cute when you’re pretending to give a shit’. You shook your head and smiled. Such an idiot. From the corner of your eye you saw Daphne leaning over to read what it said. You turned around to the desk behind and showed her the note, “How sweet” you cooed falsely. You then turned back around smiling, after seeing her flustered face, you noticed Draco was doing the same. Mission accomplished, I guess.

\- 

“We took her shoes again and she’s walking around barefoot, looking for Nargles” Millicent Bulstrode laughed, with some of the other girls in your dorm. “Loony Lovegood, that’s for sure” Daphne joined in. “Give the girl a fucking break” you sat up on your bed. “Here she goes” Pansy mumbled. If anything you felt sorry for Pansy, it must be hard being that weak minded. “Why do you care” Daphne remarked, rather than asked. “Her mom died and she has no friends, give it a rest” you spoke to defend, which came across more as an insult. “I have no idea why you were placed in Slytherin. You can be a bitch, I’ll give you that. But I recon you asked. You already disgrace your parents by being a blood-traitor, but they would kick you out if you weren’t a Slytherin, wouldn’t they” Daphne smirked. Did she really think that was a good idea. “You seem to know a lot about my family, but I guess I know a lot about yours too. Like the blood curse that shortens the life of anyone in your family that inherits it. Such a shame. I bet your scared in case it’s you, or maybe even your little sister-” you walked over to face her. She looked around the room, noticing the concealed grins spread across the faces of the other girls. “You’re going to regret that” she claimed, trying so hard to keep her composure. You smiled and turned around, before going to leave your dorm room. “Everyone’s talking about you. Everyone knows you gave it up to Draco. Everyone knows he’s just using you because you’re easy!” she shouted. Fuck magic. You turned around and punched her in the face, causing the Slytherin girls to cheer, before storming out. “There’s the real Y/n, you’re no better than the rest of us!” Daphne called out, while holding her bleeding nose. 

You stormed through the common room. It would be normal for anyone to feel, what you were feeling in that moment. But the tie you had to necromancy turned you cold when you felt too much. “Y/n has gone off” Blaise smirked, nudging Goyle’s arm. Pretty much the whole of your house heard what happened. You slammed the door open and began walking through the castle corridor. “Woah, Y/n” Draco grabbed your arm, he actually looked concerned for once. He was on his way back from seeing Snape, he missed everything that had just happened. “Fuck you” you pointed at him, there was emotion in your voice but not on your face. You brushed him off and carried on walking. That’s what you get for doing him a favour.

The black lake was always your favourite place to be at Hogwarts. The water gave you clarity. You could also raise the spirits of animas, that had died within it, they appeared in illuminated forms, floating and bouncing around the surface. For anyone unfamiliar, they could be mistaken for patronuses. You were there for a while, letting yourself calm down. That was until you heard someone clear their throat behind you. The spirts you raised dropped and vanished within the water. “Miss Y/L/N” it was Dumbledore. “That wasn’t-” you began to excuse, not knowing exactly how you were going to explain. “I am quite aware of your ability, which is a discussion we will need to have at a later date” he claimed. You bit your lip and nod gently. It was scary how much that man knew. “I came here because a Slytherin student has been taken to the infirmary with a broken nose” he continued. Shit. “So when should I pack my bags?” you asked, looking up at him. “There will be no need. I came to give you advice. You will make friends for life during your time at Hogwarts, but there will come a point when you will have to choose a side. Pick wisely Y/n” he simply spoke, before walking away. “Choose a side for what?” you called, receiving nothing but a “Goodnight”. 

\- 

“I’ll have Harry- I’ll be okay” you hugged Hermione at the castle gate. “Don’t get into trouble without us” Ron smiled, also giving you a hug. You waved them goodbye, as they joined the majority of other students leaving for Christmas break. “Why aren’t you going home?” Harry asked, placing his arm around you. You watched with a smile as Hermione and Ron argued the whole way, until they were no longer in sight. “My parents need to make amends with the Greengrass family and don’t want me in the way, you know because of the whole incident” you shrugged. Harry had always sympathised with you, although he didn’t have any parents he knew they loved him, it was evident you couldn’t say the same. “On the bright side, Ron wont be around to eat everyone’s chicken legs” he joked. You gave a small laugh, as you both turned around and walked back into the warmth.

You spent most of the day feeling sorry for yourself and gossiping with Harry in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh come on, Ginny fancies you" you threw your popcorn at him. "In what world" he shook his head and returned the favour. "She practically barks at any girl that goes in a two mile radius of you" you laughed. He nudged you, trying to conceal the blush on his cheeks, which only made you laugh harder. "Now you and Malfoy, that's an unlikely couple" he tried to deflect. "And why is that?" you smirked. "Well he's evil and you're, well you're only half evil" he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his face, preparing for the popcorn heading his way. "Shut up" you retort. He eventually moved his protection, after deeming it safe. "I know it's not my place, but you deserve better than him. You know that right?" you knew your friends had you best interest at heart. You did feel slightly bad, that they were all giving you advice on a fake relationship. You nod your head and gave a small smile, "Yeah, sure" you brushed off.

It was just you, and one other person in the Slytherin common room that night. It was a 6th year, apparently he hadn’t seen his family since he was sorted in his first year, something to do with them being Ravenclaws. But then again Millicent told you that, and she was an idiot. At least it was quiet. You sat by the fire for most of the night and finished reading the book you stole. It was useless. You slammed it down and breathed, maybe you’d never be able to understand your ‘ability’. You felt someone sit beside you. “You do know Daphne goes home every break” you remarked, not even looking at him. “Well I didn’t stay for her” he replied. “I didn’t know you were capable of feeling guilt” you went to get up but he grabbed your arm. “I know what she told you and I never said that” you knew when he was lying, and he wasn’t. He loosened his grip and you relaxed. “I’d never spread rumours about you Y/n, especially ones that aren’t true. I guess she got jealous and wanted to hurt you” he explained. “You got your wish then, congratulations” you looked at him and smiled, but it wasn’t genuine. “She’s not the person I was trying to- Anyway, I got the book you wanted mailed to me” he handed it to you. “It was written by a wizard that lost his mind, thinking he could see his dead wife” he told. He must have done his research. “I know exactly what it is, thankyou” you sighed in relief, maybe this one would help. Draco was born into a legacy, destined to inherit the grief his father had created. But you knew he deserved better. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he would never be like the others. He was like you. “So who was you trying to make jealous?” you questioned, knowing he didn’t want to tell you. He smiled and pat you on the shoulder, before getting up and walking away. Deep down you knew the answer.


End file.
